Deeper, Deeper
by Mere Figments
Summary: Teen Phineas acts to address his growing addiction for Isabella. Lemon-y lemon! Please review.


A/N: I'm aware this is not up to par with my previous stories, but I like uploading whatever I can and get feedback, for improvement's sake.

I don't own these characters. OOC, but...yeah. Not much of a plot, just lemony lemons! Please review!

(You may skip to second section if you're looking for what I think you're looking for. ;) )

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Phineas!"

I heard her voice and suddenly my brain just wasn't working right anymore. I recalled where I was, vaguely: In the bathroom, currently expending myself from pure arm exertion on my groin. I groaned a little, careful not to let the sound of my voice escape these tiled walls, or my reputation was over. Pumping, pumping faster — I finished with the thought of her sweet mouth on my cock. White liquid spilled into my hand; I picked up the roll of bathroom tissue and cleaned up, before strolling out as casually as I could to meet my guest.

"What'cha doin'?" asked Isabella. I returned a relaxed grin and led the way to my bedroom.

"So, Isabella," I grinned. The ecstasy was very fresh in my mind, and all thought was pushing me to just sleep off the post-masturbation exhaustion. I lay on my bed, closing my eyes, just relishing the fading bliss in my crotch and the fact that the object of my lust was before me. "Glad you could make it."

"Me too, Phineas," Isabella smiled. She patted the space beside me and made herself comfortable. "I missed you...uhh, I mean, I missed hanging out with everyone like old times."

"Well, no need to fuss over that. We're not dwellers on the past, we're the future!" And suddenly my ten-year-old self was resurfacing. No! I called her here for a reason, on this exact moment when mom and dad were gone for the day and my brother was in another state for a forum on global technological trends. I called her here because I wasn't able to control myself much anymore, with the boredom that was high school, of not letting me skip a few years just because I defied the laws of physics. I called her here because one night I just started dreaming...a very strange albeit normal dream for my age, and it entailed...graphic...pleasure, her hands, her tongue, her scent all over my body —

"So...what did you need me for again?"

I stared at her, trying to peel off those pesky pink clothes off those curves with my eyes, those curves I wanted to lick all over in return for her utmost pleasure. Damn if I could just fuck her...

Her face was suddenly so close to me, I could smell her cherry cologne. Those sapphire eyes...beseeching... "Phineas? Are you alright? You're...blushing...do you have a fever?"

"No, no," I babbled. My tongue was all tied up, my wrong head was pounding painfully.

Her hand touched my forehead, which only doubled the pain in my pants. As if I hadn't tired my tool enough for one day. I groaned, trying to hide the bulge by turning to lie on my stomach. She didn't seem to notice.

"Mm, you really don't look too well," she announced gravely. "Let me get you some water, okay? I'll be right back."

She stood up immediately and vacated the room. I rushed quietly to close the door, collapsing right there from the sheer _longing_ to free my manhood. I unzipped my shorts and began to slide my hand furiously upon my cock. Senseless moans streamed from me, and my eyes just couldn't focus anymore. The heat was rising again, again, higher with each feverish stroke. What the fuck was I doing? I called her here to solicit sex, and here I was wasting my energy... I bit my lip until it bled, and lifted my shaking hands from my body. Crawled back to the bed with my uncovered glory rod throbbing in its incompleteness. Dammit!...

The door opened again, and Isabella returned with the promised drink. She lifted the glass to my lips, but I swatted the glass. It broke at her feet, and she gave me a very concerned look.

"What's wrong, Phineas?" she pleaded. She tentatively sat beside me again, before taking me into a tight embrace. That was when she saw my naked penis, dripping at the slit. She gasped heavily.

"Isabella," I took her hand before she could run away. With enough force she fell to the bed lying beside me. I kissed her briefly, then decided to explain, "Let me have you for a few minutes, please?"

"Why? You're...you're violating me, Phineas." It was said with a sob.

"Don't do this to me, I'm bursting with love for you, I'm offering you heaven —!"

— She slapped me! "What _love?_ You're...behaving like a child, Phineas! Let me go! Don't talk to me until you get your senses straight!"

I was stunned for half a second, then remembered the backup plan I had been crafting for days for this exact case she said no.

* * *

I reached for my bedside table, found a compact "water" gun. I aimed it at her neck before she could run out and close the door behind her, and once the concentrated pheromones took effect...she just stood there, bewildered. She turned to look at me, blinked several times, before curving her sexy mouth into a confused grin.

"Can I help you, Phineas?" she said, observing my still-bared cock displayed and standing proud in her presence.

"Yes, my dear Isabella," I said, relaxing into my pillows. I closed my eyes and beckoned her closer with my hand. I knew she obliged when a warm wetness engulfed my manhood, and hot fucking damn this was way better than any technique I've masturbated with—

"Gaaaaahhhh," I groaned in time to see my seed to explode in her face, only regretting her treatment didn't last long.

She rubbed the creamy liquid all over her face, and she licked her stained hands teasingly. "You're delicious," she winked cheekily, "but I've got to let you try something." She climbed on top of me, straddling me, and slowly removed every article of clothing on her, from the fresh pink blouse to those black lace panties I had imagined her wearing. Once those were discarded on the floor, she leaned close to me, to kiss me?—only to tease my limp manhood back to life with one hand, and to tug my shirt off with the other. My shorts followed, and before I could figure out what she was doing, her slick privates were presented to my face, and the only imperative was that I ravished it entirely.

Throbbing, throbbing again, and this time with pain did my penis revive. But I couldn't help it once this scent, this heavenly scent engulfed my pointed nose, and I heard her moaning in response to my tongue reaching into her depths. She was delicious too, she tasted like she smelled: clean skin, raw lust. Her legs crushed my head, and she pushed me in deeper, deeper until breathing became impossible—

"PHINEAS!" she shrieked, still bobbing my face in and out of her slit. I gathered my saliva and swallowed the taste of her, as I was released from her grasp. She straightened herself, hugging my torso upside-down, so her face was aligned with my crotch. "I'd like a little more please," she purred, nuzzling into my thigh.

Regretfully I replied, "I can't, I'm tired. My cock hurts." Which it did. She would lick it, and a mix of pain and arousal surged through my groin.

She sat up, pouting. "You're no fun."

"I'm sorry! I was already tired out when you came in!" I turned to the side, away from her, and covered my manhood with a pillow.

Isabella watched me thoughtfully, then her eyes landed on my pheromone gun.

"No, no no no no—"

She giggled, "Yes!" and fired at me. "Your cock is too large to waste, without fucking me first!"

* * *

Isabella, I memorized her body, her every movement, the pitch and frequency of her cries as I pounded mercilessly, painstakingly, into her. I discovered the taste of every patch of her skin, the way she squirmed when I squeezed her nipples, her suppressed moans when I nipped at her neck. In turn I was rewarded with her lush hips to dance with, a round ass to grope, and her sacrificial virginity which I ripped from her eagerly. Her kisses were exciting, planted on my face, neck and arms, the ring of my anus. Her fingers gripped my cock perfectly, too perfectly, and teased my flaring prostate with surprising agility. The bedroom was too small for us. I lost count of the sex.

I awoke probably a week later, for all our raunchiness. She was still beside me, sleeping deeply. My entire body was sore, and I was sure hers was too. I kissed her cheek weakly and closed my eyes wearily again.

"Phineas, I'm glad you came around..." she whispered sleepily.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, equally groggy.

She wrapped her arms and legs around me, and kissed my nose. "I've been in love with you for a decade, Phineas. I guess it just surprised me that this was how you'd confess."

"You...love me?"

"I love you very much, Phineas Flynn."

"...Then," I gulped, "you...don't mind that...I used you...?"

"It was plan Z, so to speak."

"A...decade..."

"Exactly. I guess I'm just glad we're together... _Are_ we together now?"

I braved the soreness of my arms to embrace her, and feeling her naked body enclosed in mine reminded my abused penis to function.

"Hell yes," I winked, "if it means I get to do this with you every day."


End file.
